mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dirtbag Daryl
Warning :Byakuya600, do not move talk pages when trying to warn a user to stop, and do not add useless categories to their pages. Mark them for deletion and notify me or another administrator, and move on. You raging at the vandal made it that much harder to clean up. Consider this a warning. SmokeSound off! 17:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Your edit to Cherubimon777's talk page was unnecessary. It was handled already, it required no further input. SmokeSound off! 16:13, April 21, 2011 (UTC) No problem No problem bro. I'm edit 24,000! Don't know how I got so lucky, been on the wiki for months (different account). I got a whopping 100 points because of it. Woo! --Byakuya600 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for guarding the classic sub zero page GunBlazer 13:40, April 19, 2011 (UTC) about kintaro's MK9 ending. Here's your answer > http://www.mortalkombatwarehouse.com/mk_spoilers/kintaro/ Thanks Thanks :D I'm mostly going to be fighting the vandals. --Azeruth 14:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Custom Sig ShadowsTwilight helped me with it. [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 12:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) im sorry i will do better next time man Rollback Because of your efforts in keeping the wiki clean, I gave you rollback rights a few days ago, just so you're aware. Congratulations and thanks for your efforts. SmokeSound off! 18:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Rude Message Hey screw you for your message User:Scorpion1994 Fan Art sorry bout fan art, didn't know, won't happen again User:Newlelouch18 :Too late, you were given a warning and each undone edit had a message in it. --Azeruth 21:22, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Video Go ahead, looks cool and legit. --Azeruth 21:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Smoke locked it, I can add it in though. --Azeruth 21:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) DarkAssassin dude what the hell r u dumbass i told u i will improve im not fucking god to change my personality in 1 fucking day GOD DAMN IT --User:XDark Assassinx 1. Sign your messages. 2. Use proper punctuation and grammar. --Azeruth 22:34, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Blocked the vandal, thank you for the heads up. --Azeruth 22:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) How to make a custom sig would you like me to help out? [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 15:19, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Hello Byakuya Be carefull when talking to other users ok? In here we don't insult other users and tell them to get a life is that understood? I hope it is because if this happens again you'll be facing a ban. If anyone makes a bad edit you can give them a warning without insulting them or telling them to go way. A bad edit it's not vandalism. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 11:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, it's just that he doesn't learn. I've warned him many times and he keeps doing it. He did in fact vandalize the page by removing the entire list of costumes, so in my opinion he deserves a ban. --Byakuya600 11:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) If he does one more edit like that he will be banned. Don't worry I gave him a warning. By the way congrats on becoming a rollback. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 12:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry bout that but i didnt see no rule book on this wiki --Rejay﻿ ﻿It should be common sense to you. You should know what is right and what is wrong. --Byakuya600 16:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well i dont see why its such a problem the picture not there anymore now is it so stop complaining that I such a horrible person cuz i put a picture on a page and removed it --Rejay Well for 1, I never called you a horrible person, and 2, I can't change the rules. You've already been warned by Azeruth, do it again and you'll be banned. This discussion is now over. --Byakuya600 16:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Custom Sig Glad you found it [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 12:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Tahitia Hello Byakuya Yeah I noticed that and that will increase is ban for two weeks so I hope he's happy with himself. If he doesn't learn the ban will keep getting longer and longer. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 19:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks Not a problem, I make little mistakes pretty often, it's a normal thing. Last time I wrote "Divelick" instead of "Divekick." --Azeruth 16:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) No more unneccessary reviews What you posted in the talk page of Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, designed to help find things to improve the page was just downright unneccessary. Please do not write reviews in talk pages again. Thank you. CrashBash 17:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Can you fix it Hello Byakuya Give me a link to the slider because I don't know what you are talking about lol I've been away for a while so I missed pretty much every upgrade there was made on the wiki regarding the last MK game. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 22:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: PSN I rarely play online, at least with Mortal Kombat, but my PSN is Azeruth --Azeruth 17:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) has the PSN come back!? really!? [[User:GunBlazer|'''GunBlazer]][[User talk:GunBlazer|':Shadow Assassin!']] 13:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) It's been on for weeks.. --ByakuyaTALK 21:55, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I heard we get to play MK online till the PSN store returns,for those without a redeemed pass.(Hangingmanpeter0 22:00, May 20, 2011 (UTC)) Luckily, thats the first thing I did. --ByakuyaTALK 22:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Playthrough Were you just editing and undoing your own edit to the MK 2011 playthrough? I checked the history and it looked a little suspicious. 13:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to sign in, it was from ~~> Kapodaco! 13:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm not a dickhead. I'm making it as perfect as possible. And it's a walkthrough, not a playthrough. --ByakuyaTALK 13:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Kreate - a - Kombatant Hello I started the new Kreate - a - Kombatant contest and I thought you would like to know. You can read all the rules in here. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 00:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat Room Hi John Could you give me the link to the chat room's you mentioned on those wikis? to see if I can do something regarding that. We have the IRC channel but I don't think anyone uses it unfortunely. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 13:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to create that at the moment but I'm trying to learn. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 22:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) It's a special page. If you write Special: Chat on the sarch you'll enter the chat in that wiki. I'm trying to find some info about it, tomorow the page should be up and running. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 23:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Congratulations. Thanks for your hard work on the wiki, and for combating vandalism. I didn't forget about you. SmokeSound off! 21:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Good job bro on the ranking up.(Hangingmanpeter0 00:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC)) :Congrats! --''AZERUTH'' 01:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : :Congrats! 01:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats Byakuya I'm sure you'll do a great job. Best regards and welcome to the team!—Kuro Selastalk'' 08:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Profile Question Just wondering if by chance I might be able to use your Profile Page setup. I really like how you have done it. Side Note: Congratz on becoming a Admin :) We Have an Error http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Skireen <-- Erase this page, it's a random contributor posting their own MK kharacter but didn't bother to create an account and post it as a blog. Slizor Getting Mad I suggest that reptile eats your head User:Slizor Oh stupid people, disrespecting pages and admins and then thinking nothing will happen to them. --''AZERUTH'' 18:52, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kenshi's picture Well sorry if I made one simple mistake, I'm not gonna do it again, But Kenshi's picture is gonna be replace soon anyway, no need to be rude. --Thunderbeam707 11:29 June 28, 2011 (UTC) Noob Saibot? What about Noob Saibot? He is pretty kool, he has some noob moves like the disabler, and that teleport grab, I HATE IT!!!!, In Armageddon he was very hard to beat on MAX difficulty! Even harder in MK 2011. ''I like the ''"Make a Wish" ''fatality in ''MK 2011, I don't like the other one he has, it is pretty lame. There are some fatalities in MK 2011, ''that I don't like, a perfect example is Sonya's Kut-Throat Fatality. But the big majority of them are awesome and klassic. ''Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! hey loser, wtf?, it was a question about Noob Saibot!! ﻿ HEY!!, i just simply asked you a question about what you thought about Noob. And you are telling me, how is that relevant, really?, you really need to watch with what you say to the users here, really, cut the krap, and get a life, bitch. metallicakid, out﻿ I dislike you with great intensity, Metallicakid. You're such a child. It eduleds me how you're not banned yet. Tremorfan94 19:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) He is banned. Courtesy of me. --ByakuyaTALK 19:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) MY Talk Page I took your warning of Kenshi picture seriously & I won't do it again, but that doesn't give you the right to make me keep my messages, I know the rules, I'm aware of the warning....everything, leave my talk page alone. 2:36 ThunderBeam707 July 1, 2011 (UTC) I disrespect no one, but getting angry & giving me a warning is pointless. 2:37 ThunderBeam707 July 1, 2011 (UTC) Well I never said I didn't like it & I considered it pointless, Maybe you should've asked me first then assume I'm editing stuff on purpose. 2:48 ThunderBeam707 July 1, 2011 (UTC) Asking an admin Well I just thought that B1bl1kal was the only person there. Next time i'll make sure I ask an admin. Emperor Scorpion 19:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) First of all, you two: I was never, I repeat, never the one in, whatever it is you both have been arguin' about. So, you should really resolve this little situation that has no need to drag nobody into this mess. & by doing that, you're talk to an administrator about this thing. Ok? Now if you excuse, I'm goin' to the movies. Have a great weekend. Peace - Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:20, July 2, 2011 (UTC) All i wanna know is why? by metallicakid ﻿First off, don't freak out, i am using my step dad's PC. Please, I just wanna know why you banned me for a YEAR, i am sorry, I never knew you were an administrator, all you had to say to my Noob-Saibot question is "no, or ask someone else, or write a blog". I am a person for god sake, i have feelings and reactions as well to certain things. You told me how is that relevant to anything. Now at the time, I had Rage, I was very angry, and there was no stopping me. And i call that immature, (not saying you, that) You also called me a prick after you banned me, that's also immature and added to my rage. I am sorry if i offended you in any way, messaging what i messaged to you is very wrong and i shouldn't of done it. im sorry. You know that i am just always trying to help you guys out with the mk wiki. I admitted my mistakes and will try and do better with them. Please forgive me and Please unban my account﻿. I can't ask anything to anyone. If you go to Metallicakid's talk page, you could see some warnings, kool messages of people telling me, Hey! Thankx, Yeah! That's Kool, or Play Armageddon with me online, and how awesome MK Armageddon is, and some MK Fanboy who said Tekken Sux and MK is better, ( Tekken doesn't suck at all, but it is no where near MK.) I get along quite well with the users here, I just wanna say i am sorry, I also don't understand why Tremorfan94 ''dislikes me with " great intensity" when we just had a nice konversation about Armageddon not too long ago. The dispute between you and I had nothing to do with him. I am just asking you, begging you, please unban my account??? I never got a strike or something like that, I had never even talked to you till then. Again, Im sorry. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! warning? '''I don't at least get a warning like Scorpion1994 did?' metallicakid 'wow, the irony!' (this is a response to what you put about my comment on Tremorfan94's page) I will never damn sure forget what you said to Scorpion1994, "do us all a favor and stop editing", ''whatever the case is, i don't think he liked that, and if he were admin, i really wished and hoped that he would of blocked/banned you, with all due respect, and maturity. The hypocrites (spell check?) are everywhere here and I don't like it. Just b/c some people just started on here that need a little more editing skills that doesn't mean you have to treat them like that. I can't believe you banned me for a whole year without warning and the reason. I don't wanna come back to this damn website for another 365 days, by then the evil taints that surrounds this website are GONE. Telling me to live with my year ban, and learn about what you did. Ta Loco, "''learn about what you did". I am very likeable OK, don't believe me, look at my talk page. This whole thing started with what you told me about my Noob Saibot question. And for the record i am turning 15 in December. Don't kall me 12. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! You made an IP to make yourself look likeable, when in reality, you're a annoying little kid. And I don't see these 'Hypocrites' you are talking about. You were banned for acting like a immature child and needed no warning because GunBlazer had already warned you, TWICE as a matter of fact. And if don't say your not gonna come back when we know you are. And you even know the band Metallica? I highly doubt it. Tremorfan94 01:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ :Enough. We're done with this train wreck. SmokeSound off! 01:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) soz yo im sorry for being an asshole im banned from the chat room srry again Emoink15 04:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) question did you bann a guy named metallicakid Emoink15 23:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) letting you know a guy just joined today and came on the chat and said suck my **** and b4 i could say anything he lefted corral saw it to Emoink15 00:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi how are you just wondering if you commented on quan chi vs kratos blog? Emoink15 07:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! CONGRATULATIONS! Mist took the second place in the KAK kontest! Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 14:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Byakuya! 17:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Congrats comrade! Kapodaco! 20:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, congrats to you, fellow second prize winner! Chaos Githzerai 18:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) you are kidding me c'mon i didn't do anything im just talking to people and you come along and bann me wow i ssaid lala what is with you not liking me Emoink15 04:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat Room Now. Emo getting annoying. Tremorfan94 05:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) What he said, but I'd like to add that he's only doing this now that you're gone, and is intentionally flipping us off, knowing we can't do anything, and the whole 'guilt' speech he had was all just an act. I think he deserves a boot. Kapodaco! 05:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) He's making shit jokes now. Please stop him. Tremorfan94 06:26, July 11, 2011 (UTC) This has gone way too far. Somebody please stop him. Zombiedeath 21:35, July 21, 2011 (UTC) wtf you are all children haters on this site i came cuz my mum won't let me have face book and i come here and i don't get a welcome i get blah blah blah has left the chat you know how that makes me feel no you wouldn't your an admin and every1s nice to you every1s going freakin made with power on this site on this site you want me to go fine i justed wanted to be liked by 1 person at least 1 person but no every1 in this freakin world HATES me im not aloud to make some friends i wish i knew some1 who would care about me no1 here dose Emoink15 23:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh "wa-wa-wa" "people should be nicer to me" "boo-hoo" you know what? TOUGH!! this isn't a social networking site it has never been and it never will be this is an informative encyclopedia for giving correct information just because there a blogs dosen't mean that this is anything like facebook you can keep adding stuff that isn't correct just because you want to get noticed just because that Byakuya's an admin dosen't mean your forced to like him but it does mean that whenever he tells you no and tells you to stop He means it! your fake sympathy isn't winning anyone over so just deal with the fact that you got banned and stop thinking that the louder you whine the more likely people are going to sympathize IT WON'T HAPPEN!!!! Kabalfan620 00:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) wtf 2 who the hell are you to say shit like that im only 12 you expect me to do stuff your way i use that gramma to get stuff written quickly no1 funcking understands me like i said im the most unpopular kid bcuz of who i am im intovideo games their into sport i listen to metal they listen to hip hop and its shit every1 i know wants me to drop dead no1 calls me lochie they call me faggot i just wanna be liked for being myself and all you wanna do is bann me you don't know who the fuck i am or how the fuck i live just don't say shit about me i don't say shit about you and all i did was tell a few jokes to mk100 tremor keep on insulting me i didn't tell fuck i did nuffin and now im dum cunt xdon't bother writting back i'll probally be dead by then this is the last you will hear of me have a good life cuz i certainly havent i sick of kick banns i'll find a new fucking site its who i am except it or don't talk to me and even kapo was laughing Emoink15 00:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) soz ok i just wanted to be accepted but you all hate me so lets move on can you help with a few things you are a n admin 1) when dopes the bann end 2) is there a danielyou56 on this site 3) i need to now how i can "improve" you obiousely don/'t like who i am so how do i change Emoink15 00:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thank you tell MortalKombat100 i said hi. Emoink15 00:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thankx. Hey, it's Metallicakid, thank you for banning that immature prick from my page, really appreciate. When my ban expires, i'll try and do better to control my anger. Thanks for teaching me a lesson bro. No sarcasm whatsoever, ok. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! Hello? You there? XV DEaD ShOT xV 23:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Cyber Rain Do you want me to post Cyber Rain in the Blog? XV DEaD ShOT xV 13:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) first one XV DEaD ShOT xV 17:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Spammer Hey Bya there is a spammer on my Photoshop blog can you block him? XV DEaD ShOT xV 06:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandal/False Info This user named 820pieguy putting false info about What Ed denied in Twitter, I think you should stop him before he makes things worse. ThunderBeam707 11:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Galleries The Spanish MK Wiki Acid Why did u delete my acid page? i work hard on it, i will forgive u if u bring it back Thnxs You do relize that Acid isn't real, right? Tremorfan94 21:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) hello Hey i know you probally don't wanna talk to me but i have a question. I tried to sign up on tekken wiki with the same details i use for this wiki and it said the action i proformed was hijacking do you know anything about this? Emoink15 03:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Image Could you please reverse this image so it faces left? thanks. Thanks Dude! =D Why? Just why? I don't recall doing anything that would have made you ban me from chat. Why????????? Zombiedeath 21:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) leave me alone im new so i just wanted to add nicknames geek gosh jus kuz you want your favorite characters to have there regular name dont mean anything its a free site so go some where you annoying for leaveing me a message so shut your mouth who is you do you run this website no i was just adding a nicknames so i dont give a fuck about what the hell you have to say yuo are annoying and you are a retarted geek you ned to put yourself in check you've been warned bitch thank you thank you sooooo much ive changed my ways i wont be an annoying immature pric anymore thank you again Emoink15 03:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Freddy Krueger 1st fatality name? Leaked? Or no? This is the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uyiO9v2fRk&feature=related and it happens around 6:40 in on the video. If lets say I tried to edit it and put in as the 1st fatality name "Tell 'im freddy sent ya", would that be breaking the rule of no leaked content? Oh and I almost forgot JouninOfDespair 13:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Fatalities,X-Ray and Specials First of all, we don't know the fatalities names... But lately I was randomly looking at the video and saw the moveset! Here are the specials only 5I counted and not sure about the names and the desc. All his moves has fire with it. *Hell-Raiser: Freddy summons a hand in hell and hit the opponent backwards.The enchant of this move is Hell Touch where Freddy summons one hand and summons another to make the opponents down. *Flame Wheels: Freddy summons a spinning blade making it drive to the opponent. This was used by Kabal.The enchant is Inferno Spin where one blades hit the opponent then another hit the opponent. *Inferno Teleport : Freddy will teleport to the opponent's back side by doing a fire on himself transporting him. *Glove Launcher : He fire up his own gloves then hit the opponent coming back to Freddy, The enchant of this is Fire Gloves where the gloves hit the opponent with fire on it. *Sliding Slice : Freddy will send his gloves down and quickly raise his gloves up hitting the opponents, the enchant is Ultimate Slice where Freddy throws amount of glove attacks at the opponent. *X-Ray : Just a Little Scratch - Freddy hits the opponent's ribs with his gloves then hits the opponent head knocking them down. *Fatality 1: Blood-cano (Hell's Volcano) : Freddy disappears then comes back the opponent's back side and stab the opponent and a hole fill with blood and flesh appears in the bottom of their feets.Freddy carries the opponent then a big massive explosions of blood and flesh appears. *Fatality 2: The Fried Chicken ( The Furnace) : Freddy summons a furnace cage and opens it then stabs the opponent with his two gloves and throw them in the furnace cage as the opponent burns then Freddy cloes it's door leaving the oppponent's hand instead making him to laugh. Like it? Hey Look, I don't see how threating to ban was neccesary. And that usually doesn't happen when I'm on other chat sites. So it's just wikia's chat. But seriously, a BAN? Really? user page hello friend is there any limitation to what you can put on your home page Emoink15 05:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations you have been nominated for user of the month july 2011 the open and you can veiw the voting on my blog Emoink15 07:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat I use Google Chrome, and my PC is Windows XP. I don't see the problem, as I entered the chat prefectly in a friend's house, and he has the same programs. InoSakuraConflict 20:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure deleting my cookies will work? metallicakid Sorry Dude, won't happen again. Vandel I've seen ShadowTwilight undoing this kid's edits, whom is vandelizling pages. Please stop him. Tremorfan94 00:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Much obliged, he was starting to annoy me a bit-- 00:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) My Camel can Swallow a Mountain My computer is on the shits again, I can't get back in the chat, sorry mate. Kapodaco! 06:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) MKP Here's the link: http://mortal-kombat-project.en.softonic.com/ Re:Unit 5 thank u thank u so much for unbanning me Mortalkombat100 04:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) blog can you delete these blog posts user of the month july fave fatalitys 1 fave fatalitys 2 thanks Emoink15 06:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Really? Me an admin? Wow, how flattering, hmmm. I don't know, what kind of privileges/responsibilities come with that (cuz i cant seem to find the place that explains it)-- 00:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) sounds good to me, so what do i have to do to get promoted?-- 15:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat Room a friend said get on chat 01:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Srsly Bya I didn't start this he did he pushed me this far. 9:15 ThunderBeam707 8-3-11 (UTC) Only because Tremor has intervened, if he were to mind his own business this would never had happened and i wouldn't have tell him off. 9:15 9:24 ThunderBeam707 8-3-11 (UTC) Thunder Bya, me, and Pooh was harassed by Thunder on the Chat. He endlessly insulted Pooh and started a fight with me. So, I banned him. And I gave him countless warning to stop, which he did not. I have a feeling he'll come up with a excuse and say I'm abusing my powers.''' Tremorfan94 00:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) '' Actually, I take that back now. Forget this post. ''Tremorfan94 04:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Metallicakid here Hey, whatz up, Byakuya. I was wondering, I already have Klassic Scorpion, so how would I get Klassic Sektor, Cyrax, Sub-Zero, and Ermac. I also want to know hot to get Kenshi and Rain, do you have to have an Active Xbox 360 Live Account or not?, Do you even have to have LIVE? Plz Rply...... Metallicakid Out!!! '' ''August 7, 2011, 12:33 PM. Hey RE:Rellypoohbear User names of the duplicate accounts and IPs used, please. SmokeSound off! 03:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) PSN Hey Bya, is the psn acting up today, or is it just your connection? Ermacpunk15 8-11-11 1:05 (UTC) Spamming Not to offend you, sir, but living in the U.S like you, I have my right to free speech just like you do. I already posted on Tf, and i do not wish to cause any trouble on the wiki, no vandalism, no spamming, but if I just try to be funny, why do i deserve to be fed a kickban sandwich. Yes, I post alot. But then why is there even a chatroom if we can't talk and have fun. If it's not for that, the please, sir, rename the chatroom. Lwoslayer10 19:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Byakuya, may have a definition of spamming? I am not a selfish person, but what's the point of having a single chatroom when we can't have fun in it. I may be the wierd, mentally unstable Double A that everyone wonders about, but that's just me. I will not change my life just because somebody tells me that I should change. You guys have your rights just like I do. But why should my voice be silenced when I be myself? If you want to seriously talk about things, then please inform me. I have a serous side. But in chatrooms, voices should NOT be silenced just because they are who THEY are, not what other people WANT them to be. Lwoslayer10 19:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I want you to note that before reading this, I am NOT trying to convince anyone to let me back in chat- I'll wait a week. I am sincerely sorry for acting under my age and spamming. Yes, I spammed today and in the past. You have probobally ignored me, but I do think that it was good to ban me, and I am sorry for how I handled getting kickbanned. Once more, I am sorry and I am NOT trying to persuade you to do anything. Lwoslayer10 20:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, sir, and I will not abuse this. But as being kickbanned, I may not come up. I do thank you for forgiving me and giving me another chance. And if you read that child services placed me with my dad on TF's talk page and felt bad about kickbanning me, please tell me. Lwoslayer10 20:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) plz come chat with me and bodgan! Please? You put that warning while i was typing. please unban me man? Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 00:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC)